Kingdom Hearts Journey
by Erza and Kurumi fan
Summary: A lone islander of Destiny Islands will embark on a journey as the newest keyblade wielder chosen by Keyblade Master Aqua years ago and will fight along side Sora to protect the balance between many worlds. Watch as keyblade wielder Haru fight to keep the light safe and to find his missing friends. Fantasy Anime and Harem. Female Oc from Sangai-Havoc, Co-author: The Rich Alder
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Character Bio

Name: Haru

Basic Info

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 105.0 lbs.

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Lavender

Appearance

Haru has shoulder-length, blue hair that covers the right half of his face and, lavender eyes. He usually wears a black, short-sleeved shirt over which he wears a green vest, usually kept zipped up. He has black shorts adorned with waves on the base of both pant legs. Haru also wears a pair of midnight black, fingerless gloves with a crescent moon symbol on the back. He wears blue sneakers adorned with a gold lightning bolt near the soles and dons a silver Wayfinder charm around his neck.

Personality

Haru is generally cool, calm, kind and friendly. However, he can be very serious in battle and gets angry easily when people precious to him are threatened or hurt. Haru, unfortunately, has a horrible habit of being a flirt towards beautiful girls. While this works in his favor at times, some girls (namely, those who have known him for a while) tend to get jealous and become violent towards him. Despite his flirtatious nature, he is easily embarrassed. His friend and surrogate brother, Riku, takes jabs at this most of the time and always succeeds in embarrassing him. Haru also gets very flustered and tongue-tied whenever he's the one being hit on.

Abilities

Haru's battle style is more offensive than anything. As such he often relies on raw power, physical or magic. His preferred magic are water, ice, light, dark, and time elements. Haru's Keyblade, named Bright Crest, often facilitates his magic power the more he uses it. In the case of physical attacks, he hits with swift yet potent strikes. At times Haru will use Shotlocks , Command styles, and Limit Breaks but only if the situation calls for it or as a last resort.

Harem :

Kurumi, Tohka, Kotori, Origami, Kuroko, Irina, Xenovia, Lala, Neko, Hiyori, Kiyomi, Sayuri, Kietsu, Akira, Miyuki, Ren, Kumori, Ameyuri, Aerith, Yuffie, Madoka, Lan, Muginami, Asuna, SeraFall, Raynare, Yoko, Ruby, Yang , Blake, Weiss, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert , Compa , If, Red, Eve, Setsuna, Mio, Kuchinashi, Shinrayuki-hime, Kurousagi (both sides), Kairi, Elesis, Aisha, and Rena.

Anime Worlds:

The City of Kings (K)

Aincrad (Sword Art Online)

Remnant (RWBY)

Kamogawa (Lagrange)

Mecha (Gurren Lauren)

Gaming Industries (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

The World of Gods (Noragami)

Elsword (Elsword)

Combat Gifts (Mondaiji)

Order of the Exorcists (D. Grayman)

Black Spot (Needless)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ~Destati~ Awakening

"…I've been having these weird thoughts lately…"

"…like, is any of this real, or not…?"

A fourteen-year-old boy is falling down an endless void…

A place(?) completely devoid of light… of anything…

The boy, named Haru, hasn't an inkling of an idea as to where he is and why he is there. He landed softly on his feet and, as he opened his eyes, surveyed his surroundings. He took a step forward, the sound of his footsteps echoing throughout everywhere. The second his foot touched the ground again, a maelstrom of feathers dispersed all around him. Haru was fascinated and looked on with awe. As soon as the feathers disappeared, Haru found himself standing on a single glass pillar in the middle of the now-familiar void. It was then Haru began hearing a mysterious, yet… familiar feminine voice speaking through his mind. He jumped momentarily, yet was instantly calmed down by the sound of the voice. It was as if the voice was a long-lost friend.

"So much to do… So little time… Don't be afraid, Haru… Take your time…" A ray of light appeared, shining down dead-center on the pillar.

"The door is still shut… but only you can open it."

"Now… step into the light… Are you able to?"

Haru nodded and followed the voice's instructions and stepped forward. He allowed the light to bathe him in warmth until it vanished. Soon after, three pedestals appeared on separate ends of the pillar. Haru was surprised and jumped back a little as three weapons materialized on each pedestal.

On Haru's left was a red, pentagonal shield with the three bottom corners rounded. It has a red border and the top and bottom two corners all sport a silver bolt or pin. Most of the face of the shield is black, save for a prominent Hidden Mickey symbol in the center. This symbol is red and has a pale yellow outline.

"A great power sleeps within you."

On the pedestal on Haru's right was a simple staff. Both ends of the staff are tan, while the handle itself is green. There is a wide, brown disk on the tip of the handle, which the head of the staff is connected to. The staff's head is a blue Hidden Mickey.

"If you give it form…"

On the final pedestal was a sword. It was a pretty generic short sword with a black Hidden Mickey symbol on the hilt and a blue handle. The pommel is simple and golden in color.

"…it will give you strength."

"…Choose well…"

Haru walked over to the sword and grabbed it. After inspecting it for a bit, the voice spoke to him, once again.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction."

"Do you choose to bear this power?"

Haru considered this for a bit, but ultimately decided to accept this new power. He nodded and suddenly, the sword he had just a second ago disappeared in a flash of light. What is going on?

"Your path is now set."

"What every decision come sacrifice. What will you give up in exchange?"

Haru weighed his options before walking up to the shield and picked it up. The voice returned with:

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all."

"Do you choose to surrender this power?"

Haru was unsure, so he checked out the staff next. Again, with the voice—

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin."

"Do you choose to surrender this power?"

Still indecisive, he walked to the center of the station, crossed his arms, and thought deeply about this. After a bit, he decided to just follow his gut instincts and with a shrug of his shoulders he chose to give up the shield. The shield then vanishes in a flash of light, just like the sword. Afterwards, the voice returned…

"You have chosen the power of the warrior…"

"You have surrendered the power of the guardian…"

"…Is this the form you choose?"

Haru nodded then suddenly, the pedestal he was standing on vanished. Not just that one, the other two began to collapse as well. The entire station he was standing on was beginning to shatter at an extraordinary rate. Haru couldn't do anything but watch in horror as the last of the station crumbled away, causing him to fall into the emptiness below.

~KINGDOM HEARTS~

As he fell, Haru took notice of another station just like the one he stood on previously approaching him. He once again landed on his feet and moved around for a bit to make sure this one was structurally sound. His right hand then glowed with a bright light and, in a flash, the sword that he had chosen materialized into his hand. The voice returned to him—

"You have now attained the power to fight. It is important that you become familiar with it…"

"There will be times where you will have to fight…"

"Take a moment to practice…"

Haru inspected his Dream Sword briefly. He then did as he was told as he made practice swings. Vertical, horizontal, diagonal; all of the different sword swings he could muster before the voice jumped in. It seemed happy—

"Good boy! You've got it!"

"Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Haru's chest swelled up with pride at the voice praising him. He then waited in anticipation. After a few moments, he noticed several small puddles of darkness surrounding him. Suddenly, strange black creatures with yellow dots for eyes rose up from the darkness. Haru wasn't intimidated in the slightest because of how tiny and frail they looked. However, he was caught off-guard when they all jumped him from different angles. Not wasting another moment, Haru rolled out of the way. What he hadn't anticipated was one of the creatures melting into the shadows and emerging behind him. The voice came again, this time in an urgent tone of voice—

"Watch out!"

He looked behind him and noticed the black creature trying to surprise-attack him. He then rushed at the swarm of enemies and dealt with them with little to no effort, thus causing his pride to swell once more. As he destroyed the last one, it disintegrated in a mess of black smoke. The other creatures submerged into the station, soaking it in darkness. Haru's eyes widened in surprised as the darkness caught his feet, dragging him into its clutches. He stuggled as much as he could, but it was a fruitless effort as he was completely swallowed by the pitch-black nothingness below.

~KINGDOM HEARTS~

Haru was on the ground, flailing around. His eyes shot open as he checked out his surroundings once again. To his left surprisingly, there was a single brass-colored door. Haru walked up to it and examined it. Nothing happened initially, but the door soon changed into a golden color and opened by itself. A bright light enveloped Haru as he entered the inviting door.

Haru was again in another location. It was a familiar wooden balcony overlooking a beautiful ocean built on an island. There were three figures standing idly. He was confused as he recognised who they were. They were his friends; one with gravity-defying, spiky, brown hair with his hands behind his head, Sora; the second was a silver-haired boy with a more lean physique than Sora and Haru with his arms crossed, Riku; the third, a girl with shoulder-length red hair with a bunch of seashells made into a star shape, Kairi. The voice came soon after Haru identified the trio—

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet…"

"…Now, tell me more about yourself, Haru."

Haru complied as he walked up to Sora. When he approached him, Sora asked Haru a question—

"So, what are you so afraid of?"

Haru considered deeply about how to answer. He shortly came up with an answer—

"I'm afraid… of being different." Sora spoke to him about his answer.

"Being different, huh? Is that really so scary?"

Haru walked up to Riku next. Since Riku was taller, he looked up and met his surrogate brother's aquamarine eyes. Riku then asked a question.

"Haru… What do you want outta life?"

Haru looked at the floor in contemplation. Only three possible answers flowing in his mind. He finally decided which one was the most important and answered with—

"What I want… is to be strong."

"So it's strength, then?"

When finished talking to Riku, Haru walked up to the only person he hadn't answered yet, which is Kairi. Kairi looked up from whatever she was doing, and asked him—

"What do you think is most important to you?"

"More questions…" was Haru's rhetorical question. He placed a fist on his hips and thought once again. This time, the question left no debate. It was then that he answered—

"What's most important to me is… friendship."

"Does friendship really mean that much to you?" Haru was greeted by the enchanting(in his opinion) voice again—

"You're afraid of being different…"

"You desire to be strong…"

"You value friendship the most…"

After a bit of a pause, next came—

"Your adventure begins at midday…"

"Just keep a steady pace…"

"…and you'll come through fine."

"That sounds good to me." Haru thought with a smile on his face, appreciating the encouragement. Then the voice got serious—

"Haru…"

"…the time you will open the door is both very far, yet very near…"

Haru found himself standing on another platform in the middle of total platform was Green and a picture of a boy with spiky blonde hair sleeping wearing a white and black outfit without a keyblade armor shoulder pad and does not have a keyblade in hand with a picture of Castle Oblivion in the background. Haru walked around the platform. As soon as he reached the platform's center, Haru turned to see one of the creatures begin to rise from the shadows before him. Within seconds, Haru was surrounded as he pulled out his sword and got into a defensive stance. Haru made the first move as he sprinted toward the dark creatures and swiped at them from left to right with swift strikes performing an Aura Circle attack. Many of the dark creatures fell to the attack and vanished in a puff of black smoke. One of the dark creatures tried to attack jumping toward Haru.

He however jumped up into the air dodging the attack and countered the attack diving down toward the dark creature and swiped his sword at it casting it into oblivion.

Upon defeating the last creature, a bright light shined down from an unknown source where upon the center of the platform, creating what looked like a ring of white light. Haru walked toward the light and stepped inside.

He felt his strength refreshed and increasing back up to its maximum and watched as another beam of light left the ring and headed for the platform's edge, which then caused a string of steps to form, creating a staircase upwards towards yet another platform that slowly appeared forth from the darkness.

Haru ran across the platform and up the staircase.

Upon arriving on the new platform, Haru noticed it was a different platform than where he had started from before. The Platform was yellow, it had a picture of Kuroko in her battle outfit with her closed eyes , she had a Au blade in her hand . In front of her was two keyblades : Starseeker and Diamond Dust held in a X position with a picture of the mysterious tower in the background.

The light seemed to be even brighter, as he turned around, his shadow began to morph, twist and turn, transforming into a 12ft tall black muscular monster with yellow eyes , curly locks and small bat-like wings on it's back . From the looks of it, it was definitely NOT friendly. As the monster took its form, the voice spoke out alarmingly,

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. And don't forget..."

The dark monster thrusts it's right-hand forward into the platform creating a dark vortex that seemed to summon forth the smaller black creatures he had faced earlier. Haru quickly noticed that it hand was stuck in the vortex and that it's movements were slow. He took the chance to strike multiple times at the monster's hand while dodging attacks from the smaller creatures. After striking the creature's hand several times, he then focused on disposing the smaller creatures that had been called up. Once they were dealt with, Haru focused back on the monster. He jumped up toward the monster again and struck the creature's chest with a final and powerful blow. The monster giant moans in pain as it began to collapse. The sword vanished from Haru's hand and he leapt backwards to avoid the monster as it crashed forward onto the platform. Darkness began to spread all over the platform and caught Haru in it. He tried to free himself of the pool of darkness that was slowly drowning him Just before he is swallowed by the portal , he heard the voice spoke softly as a gentle goddess to him one last time.

"Don't be afraid. You hold the Mightiest weapon of all. And don't forget, you are the one who will open the door."


	3. Chapter 3

Opening theme : Velonica (Bleach)

Chapter 3: Destiny Islands

(Patricia) (FLCL)

(Haru's room)

Haru opened his eyes and rose from his bed and sat upright looking around the room of his home. He sighed with relief and a little bit of tiredness. He quickly began to think about the dream he had.

"Man. That was quite a dream. I wonder what that was and that voice sounds so familiar yet , I don't know where ." Haru says

Haru turned and looked out the window of his room which overlooked a small island with a serene beach with exotic, tropical trees, beautiful flowers, tropical shrubbery, and surrounded by calm, crystal clear waters of the small island known as Destiny Islands

"I wonder how Sora, Kairi, and Riku are doing. I better tell them about my dream. Wait until they hear about this." Haru says

Haru jumps off his bed and heads out of his room to the docks to get a boat to Destiny Islands where his friends and surrogate brother are waiting for him.

(Destiny Islands)

Walking around the beach was a fourteen year old girl with shoulder length red with blue eyes and a cute face , She wears a white top with a black one underneath (the black one shows at her collarbone and at the hem) which slightly exposes her navel, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also features a black choker on her neck, a yellow wristband as well as a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm , her name is Kairi and she was looking for a certain spiky haired lazy bum , who was suppose to help her , Haru, and Riku work on the raft today.

As she was walking , she couldn't help but think about her crush and how he was. He always appears in her dreams at night when she goes to sleep that were rather naughty and wet , much to her embarrassment. She couldn't help it ,every time she sees his face , his hair or hears his voice she starts to swoon over him and blush. Many would think that she was sweet and innocent, which she was to a certain point , but when it comes to Haru, her thoughts are not so innocent .

Every time she is in her room , she would take a picture of Haru , that she has of him, and plays with her hot, sexy, wet, slit by using her fingers with her skirt ,shorts, shirt, black lacey bra and panties off while rubbing her perky B to mid C-cup breasts and pinches her harden pink nipples with her index fingers and thumb as she moans and screams out her crushes name in pleasure with a heavy blush on her face as sweat drips from her hot, naked body, while she was imagining him doing naughty stuff to her as she squirts and cums on the picture much to her deep blush as she remembers what she does on her alone time after leaving from the islands.

Kairi at times want to tell Haru so bad about her feeling for him , but she can't never seem to get the words to come out and she was afraid that Haru won't have the same feelings for her , this sad thought causes her to walking and look at the ground with a sad expression on her face as her eyes were closed.

As she was in deep thought, she didn't see that Haru had just arrive and is walking toward her .

" Hey Kairi , you'll ok ? "Haru asked her.

After hearing a voice that she knows , she came out of her deep thoughts to see the boy of her dreams was giving her a look of concern which made her blushed as she was touched that he was worried about her well being but was surprised and happy to see him

" Haru ! You're here ! " , Kairi said happily as she lunged toward the blue haired boy and hugged him , completely forgetting about what she was thinking earlier.

As long as he can remember, Haru always have a crush on Kairi ever since they was little and said crush was hugging him with her mid-size breasts pressed on his chest much to his blush , embarrassment and secret delight.

" Hehe What's gotten into you Kairi ?" Haru asked with a red tint on his face.

" Nothing I just glad you're here is all." Kairi said with a pink tint on her face after she pulled away from the hug much to her dismay as she liked the warm that Haru's body gives her.

" Are you sure ? Let me check." Haru stated as he put his forehead on her's which causes their noises to touch, to see if she has a fever much to her facially blush that matches the same color as her hair.

" Hhmm well it's seem you're ok just don't over do it."

" Ok Kairi ? " Haru said jokingly as moved away from his best friend.

" Heeheehee ok I promise not to do so much at once Haru ." Kairi giggled with a blush as her crush can be so silly sometimes.

(Afternoon in Konoha) (Naruto)

The two best friends continue to banter , joke , laugh and giggle with each other with an occasional tickling and a few adult moment positions they found themselves in at times to their blushes as they looked away from one another while glancing at each other .

~ Kingdom Hearts Journey ~

(Blues Drive Monster) (FLCL)

Now we find Haru and Kairi walking together in comfortable silence with the sound of waves and summer breeze in the backgrounds as the blue haired boy has his arms crossed around his head with his eyes closed while in deep thought as Kairi with her arms folded behind her was looking at him stealing glances at her crush with her.

" Hey Haru ? "

" Hmm ? "

" Is something wrong ? "

Haru opens his eyes and look to the left to see that Kairi was giving him a worried look.

" No everything is fine ."

" Why you asked ? " Haru stated while looking at his friend.

" Well you haven't said anything since earlier before and I got worried."

Kairi said in concern for her crush .

" Oh I'm sorry , I didn't mean to make you worried , I was thinking about this weird dream I had last night ." Haru said reassuring her not to worry .

" Dream ? " Kairi asked confusion as she tilted her head cutely.

" Yeah it was so strange but yet so familiar for some reason , I don't know . " Haru stated while thinking that Kairi looks cute when she is interested in something.

" What was the dream about ? "

" If I tell you , you'll think I'm weird or something." Haru said jokingly

" Oh come on pleaseee ? " Kairi asked giving her friend the puppy dog look which is the weakness of all men in universe and Haru was no different.

" Ok fine I'll tell you ." Haru said reluctantly after he tried but failed to resist the look his friend was giving him.

" Yahoo ! " Kairi cheered happily as her secret weapon worked and she finally find out what was her friend's mind as jumped up and down in success while giving haru a v-sign for victory with a wink and her tongue at him childishly and secretly flirtatious.

To Haru's blush , laughs , playful shakes of his head , he proceeds to tell her about his dream without leaving any details out . He told her about he was diving and floating underwater without drowning , the strange glass stained pillars , the mysterious weapons , fighting a bunch of shadow like creatures , how that she , sora , and riku was in dream asking him a few questions much to kairi's blush and how he fought a giant monster and defeat then got swallowed up by a black portal thing.

" And then there was this voice ."

" Voice ? "

" Yeah it sounds so familiar as if we're a lost friend. "

" Except you were always here with us."

" Hehehe yeah I know thanks Kairi ." Haru chuckled.

" Ufufu your welcome ." Kairi giggled with a happy blush and a smile on her face.

" So what did the voice sound like ? "

" It was mysterious yet a gentle girl's voice that I remember from a long time ago but I don't know how . Any way the voice guided me throughout the dream and at the end it said " You be the one who open the door ."

Kairi couldn't help but to feel jealous inside her about hearing that another girl's voice was in her crush's dream but dismiss it because it was a silly dream and none that stuff could really happen and she doesn't have to worry about any more girls wanting her friend's attention and affection .

Unknown to Kairi, several girls cross the many worlds away from Destiny Islands with different hair colors and personalities, who will later come into the main protagonist's life sneezed especially a certain blue haired keyblade master , a girl with black hair and different color eyes and girl with light brown hair with an upbeat attitude.

(Funny Bunny) (FLCL)

While the two continue to talk Haru's dream , building a raft for they're adventure , seeing other worlds , etc. When all of the sudden they come across a certain figure laying on the bleach taking a nap .

This fourteen year old boy starts off appearing tanner and somewhat lankier than his rival. He seems to portray more of a typical teenage boy's looks. He has spiky brown hair along with blue eyes.

His original outfit consisted of a Mickey Mouse style outfit, containing large yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. This lazy boy's name is Sora , Haru's best friend and rival and he was sound asleep possible having same dream that Haru had last night.

Clearly, Sora was dozed off on the beach. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He laid back down on the beach and was soon surprised by Kairi . While Haru stood to the side laughing and holding his sides because Kairi was said that she would pull a prank on the brown haired boy. It was hilarious ! At times like this , he wished he have a camera.

"Whoa!" Sora says startled

Sora sits up and turns toward Kairi.

"Give me a break, Kairi." Sora said as he looked at his red head friend.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew we catch you dozing off around here." Kairi said jokingly as she was looking at her goofy friend.

" Yeah you could at least brought a blanket if you're tired." Haru said while chuckling a bit as he moved to side next to Kairi , much to her pink blush as she glanced at him .

" Haru ! When you did get here ? " Sora called out in happiness and slight surprise to see his best friend while wondering how long he has been here.

" Oh I have been here for a while keeping our lovely friend company , while you my spiky haired friend were sawing logs that it can even scare a flock of chocobo." Haru said teasingly as Sora gave him a sheepish expression while rubbing his head and Kairi giggled with blush at her crush.

" But Haru you got to understand !, This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—" Sora said frantically as tried to explain what happen to his friends.

Kairi throws a small pebble at Sora which causes Haru to laugh at his friend's pillage until she playful threaten to do the same thing to him which causes him to waves hands in defeat as Kairi giggled at him while dropping the pebble.

" Ow! " Sora said as he rubs his head.

"Are you still dreaming? " Kairi asked him as she glanced at Haru recalling he had the same dream as well.

" It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre… " Sora stated as he was trying to figure out if dream was real or not.

" You know Sora I had the same dream last night." Haru stated as his arms were crossed while looking down at him.

" Really you too ? " Sora asked as he was surprised to hear the his friend had the dream as well. What could that mean ?

" See Kairi even Haru had the same dream ." Sora said trying to convince the girl.

" Yeah, sure." Kairi said not believing that her crush and her best friend had the same dream as she walks down closer to the shore.

" Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asked.

" I've told you and Haru before, I don't remember." Kairi said softly as she stared at the ocean think about the boy she likes while Haru watched them.

" Nothing at all? " Sora asked.

" Nothing." Kairi stated

" Kairi , you ever want to go back ? " Haru asked in concern for his friend.

" Well, I'm happy here." Kairi said happily while giggling at Haru as she thinks. He's so cute when he worries .

" Really…" Both Haru and Sora said at the same time teasingly which causes her to giggle more at them.

" But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it. " Kairi said

" I'd like to see it, too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all! And who knows we might even go out a date Kairi." Haru said in excitement while flirting with the girl as he winked at her, much to her blush and giggles as she smiled at him. Sora looked at the two of them with a smile and shakes his head. It was no surprise to him that Kairi and Haru have crush with one another. He known that since they were kids.

" So what are we waiting for ? " Kairi said in equal excitement as She looked back at her friends with a cheerful expression on her face.

" Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me ? " a male voice called out teasingly.

Haru, Sora, and Kairi looked to see a another boy walking toward them.

This fifteen year old boy was a tall and muscular teenager with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes and silver hair. His hair was shoulder-length, he wears a vest that has a yellow collar and is yellow in the front and black on the sides and back. The vest has two black crisscrossing straps that go over his chest and on his upper back that are trimmed with white and has a white stud on each end. Just above each of his wrists are tight black bracelets and on his hands are black and gray gloves that reach just to the base of his thumb. He wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle high on his waist which secures his dark blue-gray pants. His pants are mostly covered by blue wading pants held up by black straps almost identical to the ones on his vest, except they are each layered and have more studs, as well as not being crisscrossed. The wading pants are tightened at the ankle with small black belts. His shoes are white and blue, with some yellow strings on the inner sides, some of which crisscross each other. The shoes each have two black straps with white trim and gray soles.

The boy's name is Riku , Haru's surrogate older brother and trainer in the one handed sword style.

" So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. " Riku said jokingly as he arrived with a log under his arm and playfully shakes his head at them with a smile on his face.

He then carelessly throws the log to Sora, who falls down trying to catch it, which causes Haru and Kairi to laugh at him .

Riku walks over to them as they continue to chuckles and giggles at their funny spiky haired friend.

" And Kairi, you're just as lazy as he is, while Haru here is too busy talking to his new girlfriend ! " Riku scolded playfully at her as he put Haru in a headlock and gives him a noogie messing up his hair a bit, much to his surrogate little brother's embarrassment and his and their red haired friend's amusement .

" heh so you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi said as she smiles and blushed at what Riku said about her being Haru's girlfriend.

Riku sits down by Sora while still having Haru in a headlock ,which causes him to sit next to his surrogate older brother. What a strong grip he has.

" I'll race you ! " Kairi called happily.

" Huh ? " Sora asked dumbfounded

" Say wha ... ? " Haru asked in confusion

" What, are you kidding ? " Riku asked already know who would win.

" Ready ? Go ! " Kairi called out cheerfully.

Haru, Sora, and Riku take a quick glance at each other. Suddenly, they leaped up, started running at full speed, with a giggling Kairi trailing behind them as Haru took the lead and won the race just like Riku thought.

~ Kingdom Hearts Journey~

Normal Theme (My version) :

(Walking in the Spiral) (FLCL)

Later that day, Haru helps Kairi get ready for the trip after talking to Riku about his dream he had last night to which he was teased endlessly about , much to his blush. Sora went off on his own to train so he can up to his best buddy and finally beat his rival.

" So, can you gather the rest of the supplies ? Haru, are you listening to me ? " Kairi asked while seeing if her friend was paying attention to her.

" Of course I could listen to that beautiful voice all day if I have to." Haru said flirty which causes Kairi to blush at him.

" Mou, Why do you always do that ? " Kairi huffed trying to be mad at him , but it doesn't work do to the way her cheeks were puffed out and a blush on her face.

" You look cute when you're angry, Kairi." Haru said happily with a his usual pretty boy smile on his face, which causes the girl to blush a whole new shade of red.

" A ... any... any way here is the list of things to get." Kairi stuttered as her face was still red from her crushes word , while showing him the list.

Haru took a look at the list as Kairi begins to read from it.

" Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you ! " Kairi said cheerfully.

Haru give her a mock salute as he went off to find the items on the island.

After He left , Kairi lean up against the door with the list pressed up against her chest , a lovestruck expression and a heavy blush on her face.

" Baka Haru-kun. " Kairi said softly as she smiles.

As Haru went to collect materials for the raft, He came across the first of two logs on the shore underneath the bridge, not too far from where he last spoke with Kairi.

After he collected the first log, Haru then traveled across the beach and up to the dock where his friend Selphie was sitting.

He went up the stairs and then took a right up another set of stairs. Haru walked around the path at the base of large tree until he found a ladder. He climbed up the ladder, and headed along the wooden platform and into a small tree house. Inside the tree house, on the right wall, Haru saw the cloth and removed it from it's place.

After he got the cloth , He headed all the way back down toward the dock, and climbed the ladder on the opposite side of the stairs that led up to the tree house. The ladder led him up to where his friend Tidus was , and just a little ways behind him was the rope and Haru picked it up.

After getting the rope , Haru finally headed back down toward the beach and enter the "Seaside Shack". Off to the right was a small light that can help him recover from injuries or exhaustion, which he decided to use later. Going up the stairs and he went out onto the bridge that leads out to the small island. There, Haru found Riku sitting on the tree, he then walked toward the back of the small island, and was able to locate the second log.

Once he got every thing for the raft minerals, Haru decided to get a little training in before going back to Kairi.

With that in mind , Haru went back to the beach to see if anyone wanted to spar with him.

As Haru was walking along on the beach , he sees Wakka and decide to talk with him for a bit.

"Hey, what's happening, man? You up for a round? " Wakka asked as looked him

" Sure, let's play." Haru replied cheerfully.

" Play is for kids. This is serious. " Wakka confirmed.

(Bustin' up on the beach 1.5 remix)

We then find Haru and Wakka on the opposite sides of the beach , ready to battle !

" Show me your stuff ! " Wakka called out challenging him.

" Here I come ! " Haru called back accepting the challenge.

To Haru fighting Wakka was a fairly easy. His attacks are mostly long-distance, and can easily be returned by simply striking his Blitzball back at him when he throws it at him. Wakka has a few short-range attacks in which he spins around to shake Haru off of him. But Haru kept his distance , was able to knock his attacks back at him and dispatched him quickly.

Destiny Island theme (Kingdom Hearts 1.5)

" Oh man that really hurt. " Waka said in defeat while rubbing his head to sooth the pain.

" Yeah I'm really about sorry that, you ok Wakka?" Haru said sheepishly as he rubs his head.

" Yeah man no harm no foul." Wakka said reassuring him.

After giving his island friend a pad on the back. He went to where he saw Selphie to see how she is doing and possibly flir... duel! Yeah just dueling, he was not thinking about smooth talking her with his pretty boy charm at all. He totally wasn't. Oh man.

To be continued

Ending theme: Futuristic Imagination (Eden of the East)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I would like sincerely apologize for my absence. I know you all were looking forward to the next chapter and for Haru to travel the worlds already. So here is a short chapter to make up for lost time. Hope you enjoy it!

Opening Theme: Velonica

Short chapter 1-1: When Haru and Kairi first met.

(Treasured memories 1.5)

Sitting on the beach, watching the sunset and listening to the sound of waves in comfortable silence were two best friends. Haru and Kairi stayed on the island together, while Sora and Riku went home for the day.

Looking deep into the colorful sky, Haru felt a moment of nostalgia.

"Hey Kairi?" Haru called out, getting the girl's attention.

"What's up?" Kairi asked.

"Do you remember the day that you, my little sister and I first met?"

"'Course I do, silly. You, your sister and I were kids back then."

"Yeah, it was at this very spot. You remember, right?"

"Back then, I was a loner. I wasn't nearly as talkative as I am now."

"Yeah, you were a total statue. You hardly said a word, much less move."

"Oh, thanks, Miss Introvert," Haru said teasingly.

"Shut up," she protested. She looked away. "Meanie Haru," Kairi said childishly with a cute blush on her cheeks as she pouted at him.

Seeing Kairi's cheeks puffed up made him laugh which caused her to laugh with him.

After few moments of laughter, the duo went back to watching the sunset in peace.

Yeah, I remember it so clearly. The day you and I became best friends, Haru thought softly as the gentle breeze started to blow smoothly through their hair. Together, they looked up at the artistic sky.

~Flashback~

I was a bright, sunny day. The birds were chirping, and the tree leaves danced to the gentle breeze.

Kairi (1.5 hd remix)

Here on the calm, warm place that is Destiny Islands, we find a little girl walking along the beach picking flowers.

This girl has shoulder-length red hair and blue eyes. She wears a white, apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest. For bottoms, she wears a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them.

The girl is having the most wonderful time; she picked so many flowers today and can't wait to tell her Papa about it!

As she is skipping happily and humming a nice tune, she stumbles upon a funny looking tree near the edge of the ocean.

Aqua theme (Birth By Sleep)

It isn't the tree that catches her attention, but rather the boy sitting on the tree looking toward the horizon.

The boy has short but smooth blue hair that covers the right side of face and bright purple eyes. He wears a short sleeved, black, zipped-up hoodie that he left unzipped, with blue sleeves and a dark-green t-shirt underneath. He has a pair of black wrist bands with a yellow crescent moon symbol on each arm. He also wears cream-colored shorts that are double-padded with many pockets and a pair of black shoes with a lighting bolt design.

Curious to see what the boy was up to, the girl shyly walks up to the tree and looks up toward the boy. She calls out to him.

"Hello?"

The voice catches his attention as the blue haired boy looks away from what he is doing.

He looks down to see a pretty, red-haired girl staring at him cutely.

As he continues to stare at her, which causes the girl to fidget a bit, the girl can't help but marvel at the boy's bright eyes and hair. She has never seen anyone with such unique and pretty colors before.

After what would seem like a moment, the boy finally responds.

"... Hey."

"What'cha doing up here by yourself?"

"Looking…at the ocean."

"Why?"

The boy shrugs.

"Just…something to do."

"Oh..."

...

...

...

Silence.

The two children continue to stare at one another as a nearby seagull squawks and flies over them. The awkward silence envelopes them in a tight web.

"So…what are you doing here on the islands?" Haru asks in order to break the silence.

"Oh, I was picking flowers for my daddy, since he works so hard as the town's mayor." She smiled confidently. "I'm gathering them as a present for him," Kairi said in a happy tone.

"That's sounds nice... I'm sure he would love them," Haru said softly, his lavender eyes reflecting the water.

As soon as he says that, Kairi gives him a bright smile, which causes the blue-haired boy to blush.

Just as Kairi is going to say else, a far, tiny voice calls out to them.

"Big Brother! Where are you?!" the voice asks.

The two look to see where the mysterious voice was coming from, only to find a small person run up to them.

As the person gets closer to them, it is increasingly apparent that the voice is a little girl who seems to be about three years old. She has red hair held up in pigtails with bows in her hair and red eyes. She wears a white sun dress with blue stars and a crescent moon on the bottom. She also wears a pair of sandals with glittery stars on them. She seems to be a bit short compared to Haru and Kairi. She is a very sweet yet playful girl, especially toward her brother, and she has fair skin. Her name is Kotori, Haru's adoptive little sister.

They watch as Kotori walks to the tree and looks up towards Haru.

"There you are, Big Brother!" Kotori giggles, as she is happy to see her beloved brother.

"What are you doing here, Kotori?" Haru asks, curious to see his sister out here.

Then the younger, red-haired girl puffs out her chest to her brother as she begins to pout.

"Big Brother, you promised that you would play me, and you're never ever suppose to break a promise, not ever!" Kotori whines, which causes Haru and Kairi to smile and giggle at her cuteness.

"Really... I don't remember making such promise," Haru teases with a slight smile as Kairi giggles at their antics.

"Big Brother!" Kotori whines again, getting a little upset.

"It's okay. I was just kidding, Kotori," Haru says as he jumps down to the girls.

"You promise?" Kotori asks. She petulantly crosses her arms and stubbornly stares him down.

"I promise... Sorry for making you upset." Haru tells her while scratching his head.

Kotori smiles cutely as she begins to pull her brother away. He stops her, though.

"Hold on, Kotori." He turns and looks at Kairi. "I'm sorry, I never got your name," Haru states as Kotori looks at him curiously.

"I'm Kairi. What's your name?" Kairi asks.

"I'm Haru. And this is my little sister Kotori," Haru replies as he rubs the top of his sister's head, much to her embarrassment.

Then Kotori begins to pull on Haru's arm again.

"Come on, Big Brother!" Kotori whines impatiently.

"Right…" He looks back and her and smiles as Kotori leads him away. "Kairi, let's meet again, okay?" Haru says.

"Sure! Bye, Haru! Bye, Kotori!" Kairi replies as she waves them off.

Then the brother and sister went off to have fun in the sun with Kotori clinging to Haru the entire time as Kairi watched them go.

Ever since then, Haru, Kairi and Kotori meet up everyday to play on the islands and became great friends. Even though Kotori is still shy around Kairi, they were still able to connect well. And since that day, Kairi developed a crush on Haru, though she wasn't only one. However, that is a story for another time.

~Flashback ends~

After Haru is done reminiscing, he turns towards Kairi to see her sleeping beside him under the sunset.

Haru begins to chuckle as he returns to look at the ocean.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends."

"Right, Sora, Riku, Kairi, ... Kotori?"

(Futuristic Imagination)

Sorry for the wait, everyone, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Have a nice day~

~This Kurumi Lover 6451 signing off


	5. Chapter 5

Please Like , Favor and Review.

I would like to hear what you do think about the story.

Remember if you want to vote check the poll on my profile.

~ Peace


	6. Chapter 6

(Insert RWBY Opening: This Will Be the Day)

Chapter 6: Night of Fate

(Destiny Islands)

It was a stormy night on the island home of Haru and his friends. Haru looked outside the window of his room and saw an approaching storm.

"A storm?" Haru said to himself.

As Haru saw the storm approaching, he soon remembered the rafts.

"The rafts! I have to find Sora, Riku, and Kairi!" Haru exclaimed.

With that said, Haru jumped out of his bed and took out running from his room to find his three friends. As Haru soon reached the small island and began searching for them, he saw a massive black swirling vortex in the sky. He soon found Sora who was also looking around for Riku and Kairi.

"Sora!" Haru called out.

"Haru! What's going on?!" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find Riku and Kairi!" Haru replied.

Haru and Sora looked around the small island for their friends before they noticed the small black creatures they dreamt about began spawning all over the island. After searching a little more, they soon spotted Riku on the platform island next to the Paopu Tree.

"Where's Kairi?! I thought she was with you!" Haru shouted as Sora nodded.

"The door...has opened," Riku said calmly while looking out towards the ocean.

"What?" Haru and Sora asked perplexedly.

"The door has opened! Now we can go to the outside world!" Riku yelled from the platform, his silver hair fluttering in the wind.

"Riku, what about Kairi?" Haru asked.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku replied.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku told her as he looked at the darkness ahead of him.

Before Haru and Sora could move, a ripple of darkness flowed beneath the three boys. A portal of darkness opened up and began to envelop them. Riku showed no signs of fear or panic, and simply stood still as he let the darkness overtake him. Haru and Sora, however, were in full panic and fear, trying to wade through the darkness toward their friend in a futile effort. Despite several seconds of struggle, the three teens were swallowed by the dark abyss.

As all seemed lost, a bright light shined within the darkness and surrounded Haru and Sora.

The next thing they knew, they found themselves standing where they had been a few moments ago. Both of them found themselves holding a strange object in their hands. Both appeared to be a large key of some kind, but was also shaped like a sword.

Haru's weapon was known as Brightcrest, a Keyblade with long reach that provided an outstanding boost in Magic as well as making it easier to land critical hits, and dealing higher damage when he did. The design of the Keyblade followed a water theme by being reminiscent of cresting waves, both along the shaft and at the teeth. Also, a familiar Wayfinder appeared at the top of the shaft within a black circle, surrounded by a cresting wave. The hilt had two heart-shaped openings, and the Keychain also had the same Wayfinder as the shaft. The handle and chain were both an ivory color.

"Bright" reflected an association with Light while "crest" referred to the crest of a wave matching the Keyblade's design.

Haru and Sora held them up and pondered over what they were as the respective voices from both their dreams spoke out to them in only two words.

"Keyblade...Keyblade..."

As Haru and Sora collected their thoughts, the dark creatures spawned all around them at full force. On instinct, Haru sprung into action and began swinging his new weapon at the creatures. Surprisingly, the weapon sliced through the dark creatures, killing them easily.

"Sora, let's check the Secret Spot. Perhaps Kairi's in there," Haru suggested

"Perhaps," Sora agreed.

Haru and Sora advanced into the dark cave where they found Kairi standing still as he looked at the back door that didn't have a handle or any sort of purpose. Only, they could clearly see what looked like a keyhole in the middle of the door with Kairi staring right at it.

"Kairi!" Haru called out.

At Haru's call, Kairi slowly turned and faced Haru and Sora, but seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Haru... Sora..." Kairi responded monotonously.

Before anything else could be said, darkness erupted from the keyhole in the door behind Kairi. It was so powerful that it flung Kairi off her feet towards Haru and Sora's direction

"I've got her!" Haru said as he opened his arms to catch Kairi.

As soon as Kairi made contact with Haru, she seemed to melt into him as a ghost would.

Before Haru and Sora could comprehend what had happened, another powerful gust of darkness blew through the cave, sending Haru and Sora flying off their feet.

When they were outside, Haru and Sora landed on the sandy beach outside face-down. They recovered quickly, only to see most of the island decimated with the storm getting increasingly worse.

A red eye was in the middle of the massive swirling black vortex, seeming to be the cause of the storm.

As the kids looked out toward the destruction of their home, a dark creature began to form behind them.

Haru and Sora turned and looked up toward the dark monster.

It was in that moment that they both recognized the large monster from their strange dream they had two days ago.

Haru and Sora raised their Keyblades into a battle pose and prepared to fight the large dark creature together.

They both knew that the dark creature's arms were its most vulnerable spots.

The dark creature didn't seem to be sapient as it attacked by slamming its right fist into the ground, creating a dark vortex that produced smaller, dark creatures in a smaller quantity.

Sora quickly took them out, continuously swinging his Keyblade at the small, dark creatures, while Haru swung his Keyblade numerous times at the large creature's arms.

Once Sora finished off the small, dark creatures, he rushed over to Haru to assist him with his assault on the large creature's arms.

Haru and Sora swung their Keyblades at the dark creature's arms numerous times, inflicting major damage.

The large dark creature responded by conjuring spheres of darkness that followed Haru and Sora's movements.

Haru and Sora easily deflected the spheres using their Keyblades towards the large dark creature.

The large creature positioned its arm close to the ground.

Seeing this as an opportunity to finish the fight, Haru sprinted and jumped onto the creature's arm and ran up toward the creature's shoulder. Upon landing, Haru leapt into the air and swung his Keyblade down on the large, dark creature's head, delivering the final blow.

Upon the monster's defeat, it was sucked up into the red eye vortex in the sky….

However, a powerful hurricane swept through the entire area pulling everything upwards towards the vortex.

Haru and Sora clung onto a piece of driftwood that was stuck in the ground for as long as they could, but the strength of the sky vacuum soon overpowered Sora's muscles and forced him airborne into the vortex

"SORA!" Haru screamed in sheer desperation for his friend.

Immediately after the outburst, Haru lost his grip and was dragged toward the vortex

"..!"  
>Haru was swallowed by the dark vortex and the island was claimed by the darkness.<p>

To be Continued?

(Insert Eden of the east Ending: Futuristic Imagination)


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go!

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter seven: The Journey Begins

(Insert Bleach Opening: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight)

(Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Theme: The Worlds)

The vast space between the worlds is known as the "Sea of the Skies" (異空の海 Isora no Umi?)[1], "Star Ocean" (星の大海 Hoshi no Taikai?), or "sea between worlds".

Travel between the worlds is normally impossible, since the worlds are all protected by dimensional barriers that prevent outsiders from entering for the most part. However, these barriers can be broken, resulting in a meteor shower in that world.

We currently find Haru floating around unconsciously in the Sea of skies through a method which is called Lanes Between.

Lanes between (異空の回廊 Ikū no Kairō?, lit. "Corridors of the Skies"): The Lanes Between are a series of "roads" between the worlds.

Around the blue haired boy is a bluish-green that protects from the vast regions of space.

As Haru continues to sleep peacefully, a small red and black light begins to move towards him.

The light changes shape into the form of a figure around Haru's age. She seems to be a female who has long, black hair tied into twin tails. The left side of her head has the longest of the twin tails, which reaches down to her waist, while on the right side the twin tail reaches down to her shoulders. Her hair is tied with some sort of band which makes her hair fall away from her body so the top of her hair doesn't touch her, but the tips do. Her right eye is a dark red, while her left is a golden clock. No really, it's a clock! There are Roman numerals all around and two hands. It's ticking.

She is wearing an elegant Lolita gothic dress which is crimson and has black frills. She is very pretty, but her eyes show she's quite… psychotic. Her name is Kurumi Tokisaki.

Kurumi can't help but stare at the boy in fascination as she moves to sit beside him. She gently places his head on her lap as she strokes the boy's smooth, blue hair with her fingers.

"So this is Haru… Looks like you are the one I was told would help me…" She smiles manipulatively. "Oh my dear, lovely Haru… You look like a lot of fun. I hope you taste delicious," she says in a low, psychotic voice as she gives the boy a lustful look while continuing to rub his hair.

Haru doesn't know whether he should try and make her stop, or let her continue. Her slim fingers through his hair just feel so relaxing… He relaxes slightly, though his body seems slightly tense. Probably from the sound of her voice. She keeps up her ministrations, but she starts to move lower. He lets out a small groan as she goes a bit lower. Suddenly, she stops.

Haru lifts his head. "What was that for?!" he demanded angrily.

She scowls at him slightly. "You're not being any fun. I wanted you to struggle a bit." She looks down, not really talking to him anymore. "Not fun at all," she murmurs to herself.

Haru lets out a sigh as he sits up. He feels a bit of shame at himself for getting so upset when she stopped. He also feels ashamed that he would have let her take advantage of him, even though they had just met.

"Well, I guess an apology is in order," he admits. "Perhaps I was acting like a douche."

She smiles and wraps her arms around him. "It's fine. You're actually starting to be fun now." She pauses as she takes note of the Keyblade. "Oh, I see you have one of those weapons with you."

Haru stops blustering suddenly. "You mean, you know what a Keyblade is?!" he asks abruptly.

She smiled sadistically at him. "Of course I do." She takes on a disappointed expression as she inspects it a bit further. "This Keyblade really isn't using its full potential. Pity." She flashes him a look. "And I thought you were fun, Haru-kun."

Haru meets her gaze, utterly perplexed. "What are you talking about? My Keyblade's just fine."

She pouts slightly and looks deep into his eyes. "Look, Haru-kun. A Keyblade's an extension of your soul. I can tell just by looking at it that you swing it around like a little toy." Before Haru can blink, her breasts are pressing up against his face as she strokes his cheek. "I want you to amuse me, Haru-kun~" She stops for a moment before continuing. "And you can't do that if you're not more aware of your Keyblade."

Haru pauses for a moment. "Do you know anything about the Keyblades?"

She smiles at him, barely hiding back a sadistic grin. "Of course~" She looks away from him as she explains the purpose of the Keyblades. As Haru looks at her in shock, she pays him no attention and continues. After a few minutes, she finally finishes. "You need to learn how to properly use the Keyblade," she tells him.

Haru blinks in surprise at all the things she had told him. "I didn't think you'd know too much about the Keyblades, considering I've never seen you before."

She smiles as she tips him on his side. Suddenly, there's no gravity, and Haru's left floating on his back. "Now, come on," she says as she looks over him. "It's time we head to your next destination."

Haru looks back up into her eyes and swallows nervously. "Um, where's that?"

Her eyes narrow playfully as she grabs his shoulders. "City of Kings!"

"Wait, wha-" Before he can say anything, Kurumi pushes him toward the light streaming out in front of him. Before he can realize, everything turns white as he hears a roaring sound.

Where...am I?

The Keyblade…

Am I…in the City of Kings..?

Haru blinks as he sits up. "Where am I?" he asks to no one in particular. He gets up on his feet and begins to walk. As he exits the alleyway, he squints against the harsh sunlight flooding into his eyes. As he distances himself from the alley, he finds himself surrounded by people in uniform. He looks down at himself in dismay. I'm only wearing a T-shirt and black pants! he thinks to himself in despair.

The students are starting to notice him. He can hear them whispering to each other.

"That guy's not in uniform. Is he even a student?"

Haru looks down at the ground and keeps walking. He prays to himself that no one will confront him. He manages to make it all the way to the track when he hears a voice call out to him.

"Hey, you!"

He turns around to see a guy run toward him. He seems to be 18, and kind of a punk. He has a skateboard with him. His ginger hair seems to be covered by a kind of hat. He scowls at Haru threateningly.

"Hey, punk!" He flashes Haru a picture of a guy with a gun and a sadistic grin. "Have you seen this guy?!"

Haru, thoroughly unnerved, looks away as he answers, "No, I haven't."

The ginger-haired punk steps up and grabs Haru's shirt collar. "Enough with your bullshit! Look me in the eye and say you haven't seen him!" he screams.

A portly guy steps forward nervously from behind the punk. "Look, Yata, there's no need to be rough with the guy."

"Shut up!" he yells back at the fat guy. He yanks Haru's collar again. "Tell me where the fuck he is!" he demands.

Haru yanks himself back and starts running. The guy, apparently named Yata, starts to ride after him on the skateboard. As Haru runs faster, he accidentally runs into a high school student. "Sorry!" he shouts as he keeps on running. The punk appears around the corner, red flames fanning out from him. Haru kicks up the speed and somehow manages to run faster. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he is faintly surprised that he doesn't feel his legs burning, even though he had never run this fast in his entire life.

After 10 more minutes, Haru finally turns around to see that he had somehow lost the punk named Yata. Suddenly, the exhaustion from the adrenaline hits him and he doubles over. As he gasps for breath, he looks forward to see that there is a train out of the island. Finally, I can get out of this place, he thinks in relief. He straightens up and starts to walk over to the train, only to stop once he finds the barrier. For a moment, he wonders what he'll do to get across, before spotting a door to the side. He quickly enters and finds it to quickly open on the other side of the gate. As he runs across, he finds himself on the side of the bridge. He slows to a moderately fast walk and looks to the left. The sea is really pretty, he thinks to himself as his heart starts to slow down.

Haru makes his way back into the main city, pausing occasionally every 20 minutes or so to look around. Where am I going to find the World's heart? he wonders. He notices with a slight bit of worry that the sky is starting to turn dark. As thunder starts to growl across the sky, Haru looks around for a place to rest. After a moment, he finds a little diner across the street. Haru ducks down and runs in just as the rain starts to pour down. He sits down at a table and sighs. "Just in time," he murmurs.

"You need anything?" the chef asks.

Haru turns around. "Um, do I need to buy something to stay here?"

The chef laughs. "No. I was just wondering." He waves at Haru as he walks into the kitchen. "Just look around if you want."

After a moment, Haru approaches the walls and starts looking at all the posters and pictures. After a few random posters, he finds himself staring at a poster board with pictures pinned on it.

"Um, who are these people?" Haru inquires.

The chef steps out from the kitchen. "Oh, them? They're my regulars. They're from Ashinaka High School."

Haru notices they're all wearing the uniforms from before. Oh, so I was in that high school. He turns to face the chef. "Hey, do you mind if I stay here 'till the rain stops?"

The chef smiles at him. "Sure, kiddo. Take your time."

As Haru sits there for a few hours, the rain gradually stops. The sky is still overcast, but Haru takes that as a sign and finally leaves the luncheon. As he steps out, he can see three distinct people. Two guys and a girl. One guy has black hair, while the other has white. The girl has long, pink hair. For some reason, Haru finds himself attracted to the white-haired boy. It's almost like some power from inside him is connecting him to the boy.

He dashes up to the three. "Hey!" Haru calls out.

The three turn around. The feminine-looking guy with the black hair steps forward. "Who are you!?" he snarls.

Haru stops suddenly. "I'm…Haru," he replies awkwardly.

"That name doesn't ring a bell," the black-haired guy replies curtly.

Haru knows he needs to lie. "I'm from Ashinaka High School," he says. "Haru. Doesn't it ring a bell?"

The guy with the white hair frowns. "No, not really. Then again, memory hasn't been my forte lately…"

Heru smiles and steps forward. "Hey, can you help me out? I lost my uniform. Is there a way to get me a new one?"

The white-haired guy smiles. "I'll try. I probably have a spare in my dorm room somewhere."

Haru grins back. "Great. Can I head with?"

"'Course," the white-haired boy replys. "We're heading back anyway. We have to talk to someone."

As Haru started walking with them, he ends up right next to a girl with pretty hair. She is wearing a fuzzy dress with a red ribbon.

"And you are?" he inquires.

"Oh, I'm Neko!" she answers cheerfully.

"That's good to know, I guess," he replies.

After taking the subway back and sneaking through the door, they finally reach the high school. The four of them face the sea as the breeze sends waves rippling down.

"We're finally back!" Neko announces.

"'Finally back,' eh?" Shiro replies almost to himself. He looks out contemplatively towards the sea as he says to himself, "I wonder what this place means to me."

"Since no truth was found about you, I would say you are merely 'revisiting' this place," Kuroh replies. "Considering that the Blue Clan has you marked, I'm not sure if coming here was such a good idea."

"Wait, what?" Haru asks, thoroughly confused.

Shiro turns to face him, rubbing his head shyly. "Oh, yeah. I'm kinda being hunted for a crime I didn't commit. The Red and Blue Kings kinda want me."

"The what?" Haru says perplexedly.

"Well, here there are several clans," Kuroh explains. "Each clan has a king, and each king can bestow power onto his or her followers. Right now, we are dealing with the Red and Blue Clans."

"How did that happen?" Haru asked.

"I am accused of shooting and killing a Red Clan member. And the Blue Clan wants me too because of the Red Clan's interest. Also, because I'm considered a criminal now, and the Blue Clan is kinda like the police here."

Shiro smiles sheepishly. "Sorry for not being honest with you from the get-go. I just figured it wouldn't matter. I mean, all we need to do is give you a new uniform and go on our way."

Haru jumps up and down excitedly. "I knew you were the one!" he shouts.

Shiro frowns. "Excuse me?"

Haru smiles. "I'm not actually an Ashinaka High School student. In fact, I'm not even really from here."

Kuroh reaches for his sword, but doesn't quite grab it.

Haru goes on, nervously aware of Kuroh's distrust. "I've come here to find the World Key Hole. You might not have heard of it, but it's a big deal. Trust me.

"I'm also looking for my friends: Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

They all look at him, utterly shocked and baffled. "Are you sure you're not just playing us?" Shiro asks.

"No, I'm telling the truth!" Haru pleads. "Look, I'll prove it to you." He pulls out his Keyblade. The three gape at it for a moment. Neko goes to touch it, but Haru pulls it away defensively. "Sorry, I don't like people touching my Keyblade," he answers a tad crossly. Neko withdraws her hand and looks away. "I'm sorry if I offended you," Haru says. "I'm just paranoid, because the Keyblade is a powerful weapon. It's extremely dangerous and should be handled under the most extreme care."

Neko smiles shyly. "It's fine. I forgive you," she says with her usual cheerfulness.

Haru smiles back. "Do you mind if I head with you guys? I have a feeling that you three are somehow connected to the World Key Hole."

Shiro looks at Kuroh and Neko for a moment. He rubs his head, but smiles. "Sure, I guess."

Haru scratches his head. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We'll get you your clothes," Shiro replies. "But after that," he smiles a tad devilishly. "I have a plan."

"This is Munakata Reisi. Who is this?"

"Isana Yashiro…or so they say, " Shiro replies. Haru can hear the voice on the other end. It sounds like the voice of a man who enjoys his formalities.

"I suspected this might be you," Munakata replies smugly. "You have executed a rather aggressive approach."

"I apologize. I couldn't think of any other way to talk to you without getting caught."

"All right, let's hear what you have to say."

"I'll make this short," Shiro says. "There's a man in an airship who is heavily involved in that murder incident, and with how I'm being treated as a suspect in a murder I know nothing about."

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Munakata replies, no edge or waver to his tone.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you know about the man in the airship?"

Shiro pauses but tries to reply calmly, "Just enough from a crash course."

"Then you do realize he is much too important to be dragged into this just because you claim to be innocent? I think you could at least demonstrate your goodwill by turning yourself in."

Haru can hear a bit of background noise, but not enough to figure out what's going on. He looks over at Neko as Shiro says into the device, "It's pointless to scream my innocence from a jail cell! I've seen enough detective dramas to know. That's why I'm only going to give myself up for the right price."

Munakata replies immediately. "Indeed. You are a shrewd one."

"Why, thank you. As for our deal- if you'll promise to bring that man in the airship to the ground, so you can ask him questions, I will turn myself in to you. How does that sound?"

Munakata remains silent for a second. "I wish I could agree since you're willing to go that far, but…I'm afraid one suspect's demand is not an adequate negotiating tool against the man in the airship. Besides, should you end up turning yourself in, I can't help but to suspect that your two friends will come and bail you out."

Shiro laughs. "You're exactly right. I guess I got carried away."

"No. I'll accept your terms."

Shiro stops in his tracks. "Huh?!"

"I'm saying that I, Munakata Reisi, the Fourth and Blue King, will detain the man in the airship… a.k.a. the First and Silver King Adolph K. Weissman." The room is completely silent. "If you're up to it, come and visit us. I'll arrange a meeting to get to the bottom of this case. One caveat, however. I want all three of you to turn yourselves in."

Shiro hangs up the phone. He waits a moment before peeking out from under the tarp. "Wow, that was close," he breathed. "Sending guys after us while I'm on the phone… Who's the shrewd one here?" He looks over to his left. "If you hadn't sensed them, Kuro, we'd all have been arrested while I was still on the phone."

"Nothing to it," Kuroh replies simply. "For a Blue clansmen, that guy is pretty spiteful. I can smell him coming."

Shiro's blushing so hard, that it's impossible to miss under the darkness of the tarp. "That's pretty impressive," he admits. "Okay, once we've put some distance between us, let's move on to the next location." He turns around. "Neko, I'm counting on you to guide us through."

"I got it," she sings. "By the way, Shiro… What was that device you set in there? Is it something awesome? Does it explode?"

Shiro smiles in embarrassment and waves a hand. "No, no, not at all. It's nothing more than a circuit board taped to a plastic cover of some computer hardware. It's enough to buy us some time and to show them that we weren't there."

Kuroh sighed. "You are a real piece of work." Shiro blushed and laughed.

Neko finally stands up from the trash can and pulls out a pair of binoculars. "Shiro! Here they come!" she exclaims softly after looking around for a few moments. "That jerk with the glasses is here!"

Shiro rolls onto his side leisurely. "Looks like negotiations with the Silver King have failed and they've decided to use force."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Haru murmurs.

"Eh?" Shiro inquires.

"Nothing," Haru replies.

"Talking about it will not do much good," Kuroh interjects. "Let's move on to the next plan."

Shiro sits up. "We have to be careful not to let them spot us."

"All right!" Neko agrees. As the lights flash on, the four sneak on to the back of a stray helicopter. The helicopters take off into the air, leaving Haru with a rushing feeling in his head. Haru's sitting next to Neko, behind Kuroh and Shiro who are driving the machine.

"Hey, Kuroh…" Shiro says shyly.

"What is it?" Kuroh asks, not looking up from the controls.

"Won't you tell me more about that Silver King?" Shiro inquires.

"I've never met him in person. I only know what little I've heard from Master Ichigen."

"That's fine," Shiro persists. "Tell me."

"Among the seven kings, he is special just like the Gold King. But more mysterious in nature. The Gold King is called the Second King only because the Silver King exists."

"I'm bored," Neko interrupts. Haru tries to do his own thing, but finds himself twiddling his thumbs as well.

"In other words, he is the First King?" Shiro asks, ignoring Neko.

"Yes," Kuroh replies calmly. "He is the first of all the kings, and lords over the others from the sky. He is the equal of the Gold King who rules on the ground." Suddenly, a harsh light shines through their windows, blinding them.

"Why are you shining your searchlight on one of our crafts?!" an angry voice shouts over the headset. "Keep your craft steady!"

Neko lets out a sigh of enjoyment as she spots something on the dashboard. "Shiny! Shiny!" she exclaims. She starts to paw at the keyboard.

"Stop playing around!" Kuroh scolds. "We'll be caught before we get a chance to board!" Neko pouts, but doesn't stop playing with the controls. "Even if we're able to successfully able to board the airship," Kuroh continues, "there's no way to keep others away from the Silver King."

"No matter," Shiro replies breezily. "We'll grab him and make our escape."

Haru scowls. "I haven't been here very long, but I believe that it won't be that easy. You're dealing with a king here. They sound like they're a lot more powerful than the typical guys you deal with." He lets out a sigh and looks away. "God, I can't stand people who lightly brush things off."

"C'mon, speed up or we won't be the first ones on board!" Neko shouts. She grabs the joystick and the copter starts spinning.

"Stupid cat!" Kuroh shouts, trying to regain control of the craft.

"Who's that idiot?!" a young voice screams from the headset. "The Captain hasn't given the warning yet!"

Haru grabs on tight as the three go hurtling toward the blimp. The warning sound screams louder and louder as they approach. Suddenly, just as Haru shuts his eyes and begins to accept his fate, a loud explosion sounds out. As he opens his eyes, he sees the blazing furnace surrounding his peripheral vision. It is beginning to feel stuffy. Haru adjusts his collar, letting a bead of sweat drop as they careen towards the blaze. We're gonna die! he screams at himself.

As they fall toward the ground, Shiro grabs Neko's hand. "Neko!"

"Gotcha!" Right as they hit the ground, Neko uses her powers to lessen the damage. As the four climb out, Haru notices that they've hit a river. The four quickly regroup and stretch.

"Now what?" Shiro asks.

"I believe that it would be a good idea to head back to Ashinaka High School for now," Kuroh replies.

With no better suggestions, the group heads back.

Haru lets out a brief sigh as he sits down. "Do you like coffee?" he asks Neko.

"I've never had it before," she replies.

Shiro stands up and grasps Kuroh's hand. "Neko, Haru, we'll see you later," he says. "Kuroh and I have to go find something out."

Neko stands up. "Aw, you can't go, Shiro!" she whines. "Take me with!"

Shiro smiles at Neko. "Sorry. I can't. But we'll be back later. Until then, why don't you two have breakfast?"

While Neko pouts, Haru waves them off. He turns toward his upset companion. "Can you at least try to give me a good attitude?"

Neko scowls. "But they're doing it again! They're leaving me behind!"

Haru waves over the waitress. "Look, I have no right to judge, but how about I say what I think while we order some breakfast?"

Neko still pouts, but remains silent. After ordering their food, Haru intertwines his fingers and looks at her. "Why are you so obsessed with Shiro?"

Neko pauses but answers him. "Because he's my Shiro." She puffs up as he looks at her. "I mean, I found him and that makes him mine! I made everyone remember him and I made him happy." She frowns and looks down. "But now, Shiro's not happy anymore. Everyone's starting to forget him. I can't make them remember him forever. Even though I don't mind no one remembering him, it makes Shiro sad. I don't want to share him with everyone else, but if it makes him happy…"

Haru smiles at her and sets his coffee mug down. "Neko, you've done a great job. Better than anyone could have asked for. And I'm sure Shiro loves what you did, too."

Neko looks down at the sugar-filled coffee sitting in front of her. "But that Kuroh is always calling me stupid. And he's right. I played with the helicopter and nearly killed everyone. I always do something stupid and make everyone angry."

Haru smiles at her while the waitress sets down their food. "On the outside, what I saw from the beginning was a thick girl who didn't know when was the right time to say or do something. But as I got to know her over the last day or two, I realized that she was smart and gifted. She cared deeply for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them. She might make a few mistakes, but she tries her hardest every day to be the most helpful person she can. That's what I see, Neko."

She stares at him and blushes for a moment, then looks away. "Well anyway," she huffs, "what did you get?"

Haru looks down at his food for a moment. "Waffles," he replies.

Neko takes a fork and pokes at her breakfast. "I got peanut butter and jelly," she replies. She blushes and picks up a piece with her fork. She leans over and shoves it in Haru's face. "You want some?" she asks shyly.

"No!" Haru shrieks and tips the chair back. As it dumps him onto the floor, Neko stares at him, completely shocked by his uncharacteristic outburst. "I'm sorry," Haru apologizes as he gets back in the chair, "I have a severe peanut allergy. I can't eat peanut butter and jelly."

"Oh." Neko looks away. "I'm sorry for making you fall on the floor."

"N-no," Haru stutters upon seeing the upset way she was biting her lip, "it's fine! I just panicked a bit. It's fine, okay?"

He extends his hand across the table. After a moment's hesitation, Neko grabs it and smiles. The two eat their breakfast in silence until Haru gets the tab. He sets a tip down and they exit.

"So, what did you-" Haru stops mid-sentence as Neko kisses him on the cheek.

Neko looks away and blushes. "That was for breakfast. Don't tell Shiro."

Haru looks and smiles as she rushes ahead. Shiro's a really lucky guy to have her. I hope he realizes that.

"We're finally back," Shiro sighs as the four walk back into the room. Shiro stops in his tracks. "What?!" The room is in tatters, looking like an explosion went off. "What happened?! Burglars?!"

"On what planet would burglars blast a hole in the wall to get in?" Kuroh sighed.

"No!" Neko shouted, clutching several shards of a white bowl. "My bowl!" she cries.

Haru puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, silently but sarcastically consoling her loss. "It was my favorite too!" she cries.

"We just barely managed to escape when the airship crashed," Shiro said while kneeling on the floor. "I never thought I'd return to find my home trashed like this," he sighs while picking up a tattered white cloth.

"We rushed back when we heard the school was under HOMRA's control," Kuroh says solemnly. "But I never imagined the Red King would show up, as well."

"Does that mean shit's going down?" Haru asks, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I guess so," Shiro replies, not lightening up at all. "And the Blues have the entire area locked down. Hunting for my true identity has to be put on the back burner for a while."

"That's how serious this has become," Kuroh says, summing up the entire conversation. "In a worst-case scenario, this island might become a battleground for a clan war. Maybe we shouldn't have come back here."

Neko puts the bowl back on the table. "I told you before! This is our home! It's only right that we return to our home!"

"Neko's right," Shiro says, finally standing up. "We need to clean up our own house. So then, what should we do next? Shall we ask Mr. Ichigen?"

Kuroh stares into Shiro's eyes, surprised. "What?"

"Didn't he have the ability to see the future? If that's the case, maybe he can see our situation…and give us some advice."

Kuroh pulls up the tape recorder to his face and hesitates. As they look at each other, he stands himself upright. "No…" He puts the tape recorder away. "We know what we need to do next. We need to rescue Kukuri and the others. It's obvious. There's no need to rely on Master Ichigen's words."

Neko nods in agreement.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," Shiro says, looking straight at Kuro. "Then let's start by finding out where Kukuri and the others are. Neko, let's go."

"Huh?!" Neko asks, grumpy to leave her bowl still broken. "But I'm not done…"

"Don't worry. We'll come right back."

"Okay," she agrees, finally getting up from the table. "Bye-bye…" she says as they shut the door.

To be continued...

(Insert Eden of the east Ending theme: Futuristic Imagination)


End file.
